96Neko
96Neko (96猫) is an utaite who is well-known for her husky lower range vocals, and for being a "ryouseirui". However, she is also able to sing in a very cute female voice, most clearly seen in her cover of "Soratobazu" . She also often does duets with the Kagamine duo. She also sings many parody songs, which are mostly duets with Len or vipTenchou. Some people have noted that her voice is similar to Romi Park, a Korean actress and voice actress who lives in Japan. She also known for adding humorous and random lines in songs, like in "trick and treat" , "Maji Love 1000%" , and "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" . 96Neko has requested that people do not record her namahousous and redistribute them; however, she is fine with people recording them for personal entertainment uses. Affiliations and collaboration projects # Member of CLΦSH with ShuujinP (Producer) # Mr. Music (Released on June 12, 2011) # colorful parade (Released on August 13, 2011) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 10 Dai Utattemita Live! BEST2 (Released on December 21, 2011) # Honeyworks Kyoku Utattemita 2 (Released on December 31, 2011) # under lights (Released on December 31, 2011) # Polyholic (Released on December 31, 2011) # First Step (Souma & Riseha's album) (Released on December 31, 2011) # Novelyric vol. 1 ~High School Life~ with Shamuon, Lon and Soraru (Released on March 14, 2012) # ENVELOPE (Released on July 25, 2012) # endless resist (Released on August 11, 2012) # EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 6 (Released on August 15, 2012) # BabyPod ~VocaloidP × Utaite collaboration collection~ (Released on September 26, 2012) # Princess for Princess (Released on October 03, 2012) List of covered songs (Psychotic Love (also read as "Ren"/Len) Song) (2009.07.15) # "Musunde Hiraite, Rasetsu to Mukuro" (Hold, Release, Rakshasa and Carcasses) (2009.12.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Mametsubu Lovers" -Short Ver.- (Fullmetal Alchemist Parody of Ura Omote lovers) (2010.02.21) (Not in Mylist) # "Gekokujou" (Revolution) (2010.03.09) # "Kurumi☆Ponchio" (2010.03.16) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Boku to Alice no Wonderland" (Me and Alice's Wonderland) (2010.03.30) (Not in Mylist) # "IMITATION BLACK" (2010.04.14) (deleted) # "Tsukeru yo." (2010.04.19) # "Nisoku Hokou" (Two Breaths Walking) (2010.04.22) # "Mylist Dame!" (Don't Mylist Me!) (2010.05.01) (Not in Mylist) # "Omanko" (2010.06.20) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Rolling Girl -One recording- feat. 96Neko and Kyouichirou (2010.06.12) (Not in Mylist) # "Ochame Kinou" (Mischievous Function) -96Remix ver.- (2010.06.25) # "Rolling Girl" -Tightson rap ver.- (2010.07.19) # "Mozaik Role" (2010.07.21) (deleted) # "Tokyo Rock City" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Rin (2010.07.25) # "Out of Eden" (2010.08.10) # "Kuro Len★Romantic Night" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2010.09.11) # "Calc." (2010.10.05) # "trick and treat" (2010.10.30) # "Cat Food" (2010.11.29) # "4696 ~ Kuro no Negai ~" (2010.12.03) (Original) # "Merry Sexmas" (2010.12.23) (Warning: Content not appropriate for minors) # "Paradichlorobenzene" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.01.11) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2011.02.14) # "Pajamakko☆" (Pajama Girl) (2011.02.24) # "Mr.Music" feat. Kuripurin, Seriyu, Kakichoco, Vivienne, 96Neko, Wotamin, Tsukinowa (2011.03.04) # "orange" (2011.04.22) # "Matryoshka" feat. 96Neko and vipTenchou (2011.05.01) # "Happy Synthesizer" feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.06.15) # "Yumekui Shirokuro Baku" (Dream-Eating Monochrome Baku) (2011.07.09) # "Tapioka Sennou Song" (Brainwashing Tapioca Song) -GigaP remix- (2011.08.01) (Community only) # "Netoge Haijin Sprechchor" (Online Game Addicts Sprechchor) (2011.08.09) # "Bunpou Shoujo　Φ　Ririka" (2011.08.10) (Original) # "Maji Love 1000%" feat. Hitori, Usa, 96Neko, Yamai, Noaru and Saiya (2011.09.28) # "Migikata no Chou" -Len ver.- (Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder) (2011.10.04) (Community only) # "❀Vita Sexualis" (2011.10.16) # "Senbonzakura" (Thousand Cherry Blossoms) feat. 96Neko and Pokota (2011.10.19) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. 96Neko and Kagamine Len (2011.12.21) # "Jingle Bells" feat. 96Neko, vipTenchou and Kogeinu (2011.12.25) # "Happy Synthesizer" (dance only) (2011.12.28) (Community only) # "Interviewer" (2011.12.30) # "Len-kun Nau!" (2012.01.21) # "Kuroneko-kei Joshi" (Black-Cat Girl) (2012.02.03) # "Kurikaeshi Hitotsubu" (One of Repetition) -Rin ver.- (2012.02.14) # "Bad ∞ End ∞ Night" feat. Wotamin, Pokota, Nobunaga, amu, 96Neko, Yamai, Cocolu, and Purikuma (2012.03.12) # "Haitoku no Kioku~The Lost Memory~" (Immoral Memory~The Lost Memory) feat. clear, 96Neko and Pokota (2012.03.31) # "ACUTE" feat. 96Neko, Pokota and Hanatan (2012.04.19) # "Nekomimi Archive" (2012.04.22) # "Tapioca no Uta" (Tapioca Song) (2012.04.30) # "E? Aa, Sou." -Ib Parody- (2012.05.18) # "Ren'ai Philosophia" (2012.06.02) # "Gemini" feat. 96Neko and Shairu (2012.06.27) # "Sayoko" (2012.07.10) # "Kagerou Days" (Heat-Haze Days) (2012.07.10) # "Kochira, Koufuku Anshin Iinkai desu." (This is the Happiness and Peace of Mind Commitee.) (2012.07.13) # "Bye-Bee Baby Sayounara" (2012.07.18) # "Fire◎Flower" (2012.08.05) # "Yoshiwara Lament" (2012.08.17) # "Masked bitcH" (2012.08.22) (Original) # "Venomania Kou no Kyouki" (The Madness of Duke Venomania) feat. 96Neko, Hanatan, Kakichoco, Wotamin, che:Sakurai and Pokota (2012.08.28) # "Deadline Circus" feat. 96Neko, Wotamin and Pokota (2012.09.07) # "WAVE" (2012.10.12) # "Magical☆Nuko Len Len" -retake- (2012.10.15) # "Niconico Halloween Party" (2012.10.16) (Community only) # "Heart Democracy" (2012.10.17) # "Soratobazu" (Flightless Bird) (2012.10.19) Unknown: # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (Taken down on NND)}} Discography Gallery Trivia *96Neko is often considered more blunt and shameless compared to most female utaites. *96Neko is known to have a huge obsession with Len, as seen in her "Len-kun Nau!" and "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life" parody covers. *96Neko is also known for her obsession with Tapioca (the pearls in bubble tea). She often posts about it on her twitter, and she has altered the lyrics in many of her parodies to include mention of it. *She is very short, standing at 141.2cmNND:96Neko's username. As a result, she is sometimes known to wear platform boots to make up for it. *She uses F-V620(SONY)/F-V420(SONY) dynamic mics and NT1-A(RODE)/ECM-23F5(SONY) condenser mics. *Her operating system is Windows7. *Her webcam is a Logicool Qcam. *She records and mixes with Audacity. *She was born in the Kansai region, and currently lives in Osaka. *Her blood type is O. *She doesn't like whales. *She is scared to watch Spongebob Squarepants because of a Creepypasta. External links *Twitter *Pixiv *Blog *mixi *mixi Community Category:NND Female Utaite Category:NND Trap Utaite (Female) Category:Singers with Albums or Singles